


Sorry, Wrong Place

by rummyjoe



Category: Captain America, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Humor, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over on the <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com">avengers kinkmeme</a>, there was an apology for a misplaced comment:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Gosh darn it, sorry, wrong place.</em></p><p> </p><p>I used it as a prompt for a mini fill.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Wrong Place

It was more than generous for Tony Stark to offer them their own spaces in Stark Tower. Steve knew that. He just wished that when they'd returned to New York, he hadn't also insisted that they all move into his family's old mansion while they waited for construction to be completed.

Steve liked everyone and all, and he knew that it was convenient for them to be together in case they had to Assemble. It was just...there was always someone underfoot. Even in the middle of the night, he couldn't count on being alone. 

Which was why tonight had been such a surprise. He'd been in the rec room watching television and nobody had come through all night. He'd been bored, and so he'd flipped through all of the channels. _All_ of the channels.

He was embarrassed when he flipped onto the first adult channel, quickly looking around and back over his shoulder to make sure no one was around. He watched for a few minutes, then flipped the channel, ashamed that he'd even stopped on that one. The next channel was...similar, but a little bit more involved. Then the next.

The next had women doing things to other women, and some men. And the men were doing things to other men, and also to the women, and Steve sat there, transfixed, touching himself through his jeans without really realizing it. Knowing that people did certain things and actually seeing them doing them were two completely separate things. His eyes widened when a particularly large object was inserted...

Steve quickly typed in the numbers for Cartoon Network then pushed the power button. He sat in the dark, no sounds to be heard other than his labored breathing. He needed to get off so bad, but not here where just anyone could walk in.

He took a minute to calm his body as best he could, then made his way to his room. It was a little bit of torture walking up the stairs in his current state, but he made it. Thank goodness nobody else seemed to be awake.

Steve stumbled over something lying in the hallway and caught himself against the wall. He fumbled for his doorknob, finally locating it in the dim moonlight that streamed through the window at the end of the hall. He slipped into the room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

He leaned back against the door as he worked at freeing himself, too desperate to wait until he got to his bed. He pushed both jeans and boxers down his thighs, licked his palm, and grabbed his cock. He pumped furiously, the images he'd seen replaying behind his eyelids.

His head made a soft thunk when it hit the door behind him. His breathing was labored, and he began whispering into the darkness, "Yeah, like that. Yes, yes. So good."

"I didn't take you for an exhibitionist, Cap," a sleepy voice said from the other side of the room.

Steve's entire body froze.

"Gosh darn it, sorry, wrong place!" He was anything but graceful as he tried to pull up his jeans and open the door at the same time. He lost his balance and almost tumbled to the floor. He righted himself, got his boxers & jeans pulled up in the correct order, and reached for the doorknob. A hand covered his.

"No, you should stay," the voice came from behind him, less sleepy now. "You showed me yours, now I get to show you mine."


End file.
